


Morning Glory

by SeraNeko_chan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraNeko_chan/pseuds/SeraNeko_chan
Summary: I originally wrote this for a very good friend, QueenVulca,'s birthday and recently I got the urge to post it on Ao3. I didn't define the characters at the time, because that helped me write it (first smut and all that), but I'm posting it as Reylo in QueenVulca's honor.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a very good friend, QueenVulca,'s birthday and recently I got the urge to post it on Ao3. I didn't define the characters at the time, because that helped me write it (first smut and all that), but I'm posting it as Reylo in QueenVulca's honor.

 

She groaned softly, as the world intruded on her senses and her pleasant dream slipped between her fingers. A sleepy arm confirmed that her lover was gone already, the bed was cold. Burrowing further in the warm, fluffy covers, she tried to recall her dream. It had been such a pleasant one, golden sunlight and laughter was all that had stayed behind.

 

She had almost fallen asleep again, when she heard footsteps. Not long after, the door to the bedroom opened and she smelled coffee and pancakes, her favourite kind of breakfast.

 

Her beloved set the tray on the bedside table and gently kissed her bare shoulder. Too lazy and cozy to move, she merely hummed in greeting, cuddling her pillow a little closer. Her lover chuckled against her skin, peppering more soft kisses on her shoulder and neck.

 

“Good morning, my heart. Have you slept well?” he asked as he tenderly nudged her on her back.

 

Reluctantly she complied, settling higher against the pillows. She secured the covers over her breasts, as he set the tray on her lap. He had indeed made coffee and pancakes, arranged artfully on a beautiful porcelain plate. A small cup of honey, a tall glass of juice and a red rose in a tall vase completed the picture. It was indeed a wonderful morning.

 

She kissed her lover in gratitude and appreciation. He took such good care of her without having to be prompted. As she began eating her meal, he continued peppering kisses over every available surface. After a few minutes, she pushed him away in not so faked annoyance. Couldn’t he see she was trying to eat?

 

He indulged her and scooted to the end of their bed, lounging there in all his naked glory. It visibly distracted her, causing her to sneak glances every so often. He patiently waited for her to finish her coffee and pancakes, and set the tray aside, before he _pounced_.

 

In half a second he had her pinned to the bed, the sheets tangled between them as he kissed her forcefully. She struggled for a moment, before melting against him, submitting in every way. He ravished her mouth as his hands found her breasts and gave her nipples a squeeze. She gasped into his mouth and her hands tightened in his hair.

 

He smirked against her mouth and massaged her breasts a tad too roughly, just the way she liked it. She moaned and pressed herself to his body, hooking one leg over his hips to get even closer. He slithered down her body, pressing kisses all over her neck and shoulders and leaving hickeys behind until he reached her breasts. The two mounds worshipped were worshipped by him: kissing, licking, and nibbling her nipples. Before long he had her gasping, moaning, begging for more.

 

He teased her until she was squirming and dripping on the sheets beneath her. Only then did he leisurely make his way down to her center. It was hot and soaking wet. He couldn’t resist tasting her, licking a long stripe all the way over her pussy. Encouraged by her non-stop moaning and panting, he continued licking and caressing her with his fingers until she was one hot mess. She was twisting and gyrating her hips under him in an effort to get him to hit that spot and push her over the edge.

 

Her sensual movements and the way she looked at him, trying her best to reciprocate, had him panting as well; he was rock hard and dripping. Holding back was hard, but he managed. He wanted her to be completely ruined before he spent himself in her. She was begging at this point, lost to the pleasure, the climax  that was just out of reach.

 

Finally she couldn’t deal with it anymore, out of desperation she flipped him over and sank down on him. She moaned, the way he filled her perfectly made it so much better. It almost sent her over the edge, the pleasure blindingly good. He barely gave her a chance to rock, flipping them back over in an instant.

 

What happened next had little to do with lovemaking and more with wild animals in heat. Her beloved thrusted her without abandon. He shifted just so, hitting her sweet spot repeatedly until she thought she’d go mad with pleasure. It kept building rapidly, her hands grasping helplessly at his arms, and when it finally crashed down she pulled her beloved over the edge with her.

 

As they lay spent, enjoying the aftershocks and cuddling closely, he whispered, “Happy birthday.”

 

 


End file.
